Ghost'venture
by FieSakurako
Summary: All started when a deadly accident occurred. And the event that made Lucy could see a ghost that was none other than the man that covered in bloods and died in front of her before. A Pink-haired ghost, Natsu Dragneel. [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys. after a few months I was passive on this website, I finally find time to stop by. I have a week off before exams next week. : '(**_

_**This is my first fanfic about Nalu (except the oneshot that i had written last). I hope you like it. and sorry about those grammar errors. i still learning btw ;)**_

* * *

><p>This is my true summary, because the summary was not enough to the real summary (<em>how much, 250 or 350 words i forgot hehe<em>), then I made it as short as possible :'(

**Summary :**

_I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything!. "Oi blondie, I know you can see me! Don't pretend like that huh!, "he snapped. I accelerated my steps, ignored the figure that hovered around me. "Blondie, you gotta help me!. Blondie! ". "Aaarggh!" I turned around, "Fine! Fine! What can I do for you? ". And that's when I saw that pink-haired ghost grinned._

* * *

><p><strong>Chappa I<strong>

PROLOGUE

Lucy's POV.

_ Yes, It all began when 'the incident' happened..._

"There was an accident!", someone shouted right after i heard a loud sound behind me. I turned to the voice was and saw peoples came to there, began to crowding around him. Not far from the crowd looked a big motorcycle that has been shattered.

"Anyone! call an ambulance! Hurry up! ", Someone else called out, some people seems to close their mouths with their palms, few peoples looked like shocked, Scared, some of them were whispering to their friend, and several others were trying to call an ambulance.

Intrigued, I ran approached the crowd. Tried to break through the people to be in the forefront. Closer and closer finally i could see what was the concern of them.

I covered my mouth with my palm, shocked and horrified when I saw someone lying on the ground with bloods that almost covered his entire body. His head, arms, and legs were bleeding. His pinky hair almost turned into a blood red. I whispered slowly, prayed for the safety of that person. He looked really dying.

The man who found him first approached him and crouched at his side to put two fingers in front of his nostrils, and then he looked like tried to find his pulse. Not long after that, I saw his face went pale and he looked down.

"Too late ... he's dead ... "

I furrowed my eyebrows as if in disbelief. I saw the dead man once more with compassionately. Soon, I heard the sound of sirens ambulance . I turned to see one ambulance came closer, and several people with white dressed got out of it. Everyone looked so busy to check the condition of the body, even though they already knew that he already dead, just a corpse.

A few minutes later, the dead man was put into the car. And then the ambulance began to drive away. Now, There was only a few people dressed in black suits who was cleaning the bloods and debris of the motorcycle. Maybe they were the police?.

I sighed, this was the first time I've seen something like this happened in my life. The peoples who gathered began to disperse, like me. I turned around to walk away, but the imagined of the tragic condition of the dead man made my heart ached. I turned around again to see the location of _'the accident'_ happened before. Seen few people still cleaned the location, and seen someone was standing there. He looked at a puddle of bloods which still on the street.

I narrowed my eyes to see the man who was standing for more details. And my eyes widened. I could feel my heart beating much faster than ever. Sweats dripped from my forehead. My body shook, a big fear coursed through my body.

_ The man ... the man who was looking at the bloods on the ground with sad eyes and blank stares ... the person who wore the same clothes as the previous one I saw ... the person who had pink hair that looked messy ... exactly the same person who was covered in blood... the same person like the corpse that I had seen before..._

for the second time I covered my mouth with my palms.

_ 'Ghost ...?'_

At first I didn't believe it. certainly, no one would believe it right?. Maybe he was the victim's family?. Or his twin?.

Until I saw someone walk past him, past him without a hit, unaware of his existence.

I screamed loud enough, and then _'the ghost'_ lifted his head up. Both of his black eyes met mine. Looked at me.

And then I walked backwards with trembling hands, more backward and backward, before I turned around and ran as fast as possible away from there. As soon as possible to get home. And as soon as possible I want to aware if all I had seen was just hallucinations.

_ Right... just my hallucinations..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry for the short story. yeah, This is just a prologue.<br>Then, what do you think? is this story so boring?_**

**_thanks for reading btw, loves yu ~ ^^_**

_**-F.S-**_


	2. Lucy's Life

**Thanks to _LiLyRoSe98_ and _Rose Tiger_ who had review this story.**  
><strong>My first review in Ghost'venture! Thanks so much :D<strong>

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2.**  
><strong>I hope you like it. and sorry about those grammar errors. i still learning btw ;)<strong>

_**Note : I don't own fairy tail, Hiro mashima does. kay?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chappa II<strong>

**Lucy's life**

_Still Lucy's P.O.V_

I ran as fast as possible to Heartfilia family home. I passed my mother Layla Heartfilia who greeted me when I walked into the house. I ran in my big home and went into my room. I locked my bedroom door and then jumping on the mattress, lying on there.

"What was that! What was that? What was that? ", I rolled around on the mattress.

I rose to positions of sitting, my eyes widened. "that was really dreaming right?", I murmured to myself, then slapped my cheeks and grinned. "Ha! If that wasn't a dream it must be hallucinating! Yeah right! It was just my hallucination! ", I held up my index finger to the air.

Then I was imagining the pink haired ghost again , I cover myself with my blanket. "Just my hallucination ... ukh right ... just my hallucination ... ", and maybe because I was too tired, I started to fall asleep. " Just my Hallucinations ... halu ... ha ... "

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke with the fears and worried that already disappear. I stretch my body as I yawned. Every time I remembered <em>'him'<em> I always warn myself if it was all just my hallucinations.

I heard a knock on my door, "Lucy Dear, breakfast time". I got to realize that was my mommy voice.

"Coming ~"

After finish to cleaned my room and take a short bath for few minutes. I walked to the first floor, to the dining room. There I saw Dad, who was reading a newspaper, mama who was arranging the dishes, and waiter who was preparing some food dishes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu", I said hello before sitting on one of chairs which it was the usually chair I sat on.

"Oh, Lucy dear! Ohayo", mama walked up to me and then gave a brief kiss on my forehead.

"Ohayo papa", I smiled at daddy but I got only a "hmm" from him.

I took a short breath before starting to take some kind of side dish to my plate. Looked at mama who started to sit and take some food for the Dad's plate. "So, how about yesterday?".

"Great!", I replied with enthusiasm, I even almost choked. "Erza-san showed me some of her charters. Levy-chan showed me some of her rare book collections. Cana-san showed me her favorite beer collection, and Mi-"

"And then how about you dear, did you show them few of your own story books? ", Mama interrupted.

My smile faded, "no ..."

"Why?"

I re-enter a spoonful of hot soup into my mouth, " I'm not confident with all of my stories. I am afraid they will laughing at me ".

"Oh dear, why you did not confident?. Mom had read all of your stories and that's all good! ",I saw Mom almost punch the table.

"Ukh, no mother will mock her own daughter work"

Mama seem want to talk something but was interrupted by Dad, he put his soup spoon to his bowl harshly, made loud noise because of it.

"Don't talk about it anymore. You should get serious with your future. Don't forget today you have English language courses after school "

"Yes dad"

"After that go straight home, don't go anywhere like yesterday!"

"Eh. But-"

"NO BUTS", he gave me a little shout.

"Yes Dad", I began to push my head down, stared at the plate before me. All of my appetite were lost . I secretly fisted my hand ,angry. And I felt my mother stared at me as if she could feel my sadness.

I got up from my chair and picked up my backpack, "I go first".

"You don't spent your Food?", Mama asked.

"satisfied", I took my shoes, wore them, then walked towards the door. Took time to say _'itterasai'_ before leaving.

During the journey to school my mood in bad condition. I just looked down and watched my shoes. After arrived at the bus stop I was sitting in a chair provided for the person who was waiting the bus. I played with my fingers, felt sad.

My father, Jude Heartfilia really want me to continue his work. My father was a successful businessman in Japan. And he wanted me to forward his to deal with his company that formed by himself. That's why I was given a very tight schedule, such as English courses, piano courses, etiquette lessons, karate courses _- I like this one!-_.

And he even told me not to join my club. I joined the best club in Magnolia. Fairy Tail club. There I met all of my best friends _(and i just realized that_ _few of them had same school as me!_). There, everyone really mattered to me. Most of them were very good at fighting. And maybe that was why my father forbade me to go to there again. Perhaps because he didn't want me to be a woman who likes fight right?._ - If so, then why he made me take karate course? -_

I took a deep breath. I really love my dad, but I felt he always forced me. I felt like he treats me like I was his doll. I was his son! I wasn't a doll!. I felt my eyes start to water, I bit my lower lip to keep from crying.

"Heh. bus already arrive and she's daydreaming?. Weirdo ", a voice made me turned my head to someone beside me. Aware of who was sitting next to me made my eyes widened. The Man! No, The _'Ghost'_!. I was staring at him, my hands began to shiver and sweat. Soon I saw his eyes rounded as if shocked that I could see his existence.

I quickly got up and ran into the bus. I tried to hold my scream so as not to get out of my lips. I forced the bus driver to shut the door and then the bus started to drive away. And what I heard before the bus left the bus stop was a yell of someone called me. "Ooiiii blondee... waitttt!"

I turned around and found the pink haired man called me while hovering to catch this bus. Penetrate some cars that passed through him. My eyes widened, my heart froze.

_ge..._

_ggg..._

_gggyyy..._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter!<strong>_

_**this chapter still prologue i guess,**_

_**Oh And... Thanks for read btw :)**_

_**Bye!**_

**-F.S-**


	3. Natsu Dragneel

**I should tell you this... I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!. I dont know why maybe bcause i am too dizzy (I have 2 weeks full of exams and i still have 2 days more) and it make my imagination fadding. i even almost couldnt make this chapter. I dont know this is good or not but i promise when my exams finished i'll make my story better and better. this is introducing about natsu and next chapter eww there you go NaLu love story beginning~ :D**

**Disclaimer : idoft (I dont own fairy tail)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 :<p>

NATSU DRAGNEEL

I looked at my body was taken away by few mens in white suits from the sky. Not long after those black suits peoples arrived and began clearing the accident site. I went down and stood on the ground to see a pool of my blood was still on there.

I... dead?. was this real?. I only remember that I was riding with my motorcycle, and... what?. Why would I be dead?. Why?.

Then, if I was already dead. Why was I still here?. Why was I not taken to heaven?. Why?.

I felt my mind was empty and wish I didn't ride my motorcycle, wish I didn't have to die young like this. Hey! I was just 18 years old! And I already dead? Gosh. I have not even had time to take my prize because won in motor racing.

A black suited man walked past me, of course he didn't hit me. I felt like dust flying in the air. Once again, if I DID die, I wish god would take me away from this world.

"Kyah!", The voice of someone shouting made me lift my head. Staring at a blonde girl who looked at... me?.

She walked backward before turned and ran away. Hey, was she really saw me?. But... wasn't I already dead?. Ukh, maybe just my feeling.

I jumped a bit, my body felt very light. Somehow I even could float in the air!. Gezz ... of course, I've already life just in this spirit. I floated higher so I could see clearly my city, Maglonia. Then thought_ 'what should I do now'_ and _'where I have to go'_.

So, I began to drift toward the only place I thought.

_My house..._

* * *

><p>There were only two people who were crying with all of their heart, my mother and my sister Miikachan. The others just stare down with a flat face. I even got to see my father hide a little smirk while his eyes looked at the floor.<p>

"The Hell!", I moved one of my legs to kick his face but my foot pass through it, huh of course my idiot. From the beginning I never liked my father, or other his close relatives.

My father hated me so much. That was just i knew. I remembered the first time he hit my head with wood when my first tried to smoking when I was seven years old. Or he thrown out me when I was fifteen years old at that time I decided to be a wild motorcycle racing. And one thing that made him very angry, I never go to school. He ever yelled at me, saying if I was a stupid loser who has no brains. Or he ever slapped my cheeks when I gave the prize money from the motor racing to my mom.

I was a bad person?. Hell yeah, I knew it. But I did it all just to get the attention of my father who was too busy with his work. But the longer I increasingly realized that if my father never loved me like a father to his son.

The person that I loved and believed in this world just two peoples. Like I said before, my mother and my sister Miikachan. Mother who always protect and defend me when I was treated badly by my father, and Miika who always crying as she hugged me when she saw me covered with wounds. That little girl always say the magic words from the usual anime she watched as if it could heal my wounds.

I saw Miikachan was sobbing in my mothers hug. My mother stroked her hair gently, staring at the box containing the ashes of my body. Yes, I have been burned and put into the box. I even still could not believe it, couldn't believe if I was really dead.

Without realizing a tear falling down my cheeks. I really hate everything in this world, but had I to leave two people who I loved it?.

I hugged them, although I just could feel like hugging air. But this time I really wanted to hug them. I cried in silence. "I love you mom, Miikachan ..."

After I said that _-even though I knew they would not be able to hear it-_ I walked backward a few steps. My eyes never left them. Then I turned around facing exit door and walked out. Got out of my house without having to open the door, heh, of course I didn't need to open it.

The sun had set, I was standing near the river, confused with what to do, why was I still in this world while my body was reduced to ashes. Children who play on the banks of the river one by one began to return to their home.

A few minutes later I was sitting on the sand, though it feels like I was not sitting anywhere. I raised my hand to feel the wind, but still didn't feel anything. So I took a deep breath before saw the sky has changed color to red or orange.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of people laughing I, turned to see two men was walking approaching the beach right in front of me. And knew one of them. My father.

"Gezz ... so the anti-drunk like him was also drunk ... ", I muttered to myself. Stepped a little backwards when the both old man was sitting not far before me. Sang an old song with a loud voice, their voices even more like a scream.

He was happy for my death huh?. I felt my anger began to appear in my self and turned around to go from there.

"That Bad boy finally died as well"

The words of my father made me to stop my steps Immediately, _'finally?'. What does he mean?_. I turned to see my father threw a bottle of beer that already empty to the water. Then he punched a shoulder beside him slightly. "Thank you for Helping me during this my friend".

_'Helping me?'_

"No problem mate. At least our Efforts were not wasted. You know how my worry when I Frightened to cut off your son's motorcycle brakes?"

My eyes Became dark, the memory of the moments of my death That had forgotten about came back to meet my brain.

_-FlashBack-_

_ The sky was getting dark and I had to go home. My mother would worry me if I came home too late and my dad would have beat me as usual. I didn't care about my father but I didn't want my mother to worry about me._

_ A smile appeared when I thought about my sister Miikachan, she would likely ran towards me and hugged me when I walked into our house. Remembered about that I pulled my motorcycle pedal to accelerate its speed. Suddenly a cat crossed, which surprised me and immediately I braked, but its brake wasn't working!. The closer I thought if I would probably hit the cat made me swerve to right, making the motorcycle to wobble. With high-speed I hit one of the poles was quite large on the side of the road. I swore to myself before I could feel a huge pain in my head. When I rolled onto the ground I could hear the 'Cracks' sound of several joints of my body. Until I finally stopped rolling and I could feel fresh blood came out from different points of my body. Then, I did not feel anything. The last time I heard the voice of one shouted to anyone to call an ambulance, then ... I didn't feel anything._

_ Yes, I didn't feel anything at that time, felt myself flying as if I would be taken to heaven. Slowly but surely I could see something of the darkness around me, I could feel the glare of the sun vaguely. Then actually realized that I didn't step on the ground!. I floated in the air!._

_ When I heard the sirens sound, my eyes round to see me -yes, my body- laying on the ground. Then I looked at my body was taken away by men dressed in white. Not long black suit peoples arrived and began to clear the site of accident. I went down to see a pool of my blood was still there on the streets. And when saw a pool of my blood that when I began to realize if I couldn't remember what actually happened to me. Weird._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Then what you will to do then? What's your next plan?"

A voice of my fathers friend brought me from my reverie, my hands trembled with a little fear and anger. It turned out that my own father who killed me!. My eyes glanced at him sarcastically, after he managed to kill me if he was still has another plan huh?.

" my next plan hm?", I could see him smirked.

"Then we should kill my fvcking daughter, Miika Dragneel"

my jaw tightened.

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

><p><em>It seems like Judo Heartfilia = Igneel Dragneel .<em>

_Poor Lucy and Poor Natsu._

_And more poor me make this poor story LOL._

_Btw i'll answer my reviews at this time \(^o^)/_

Dattebayo Devon :

sensei~ lol :D

uh yeah i just realize it now =A= . i;ve already tried to active my word but its so hard for me when I used someone's POV. I already used your advices but it seems like i failed right?. Imma sorry _ . i'll try again at next chapter would you like to tell me _'the right'_ and _'the wrong'_ sensei~ QwQ *puppy eyes*. oah keep eyeing me? Mama~ *hiding behind my mother* lol. thanks btw :D

Rose Tiger:

yep, tks for reading :D

Meredy Grimoire Heart:

myoh? I'm sorry its like this chapter I even make it shorter~ just wait until my exams finished and I'll make it longer. promise D:

xxdolliiesxx :

Arigato :3

LiLyRoSe98 :

If I am lucy maybe i pass out on there! lol. ok. tks for reading ^^~

**_^^ ~See You Next time minna-san~ ^^_**


End file.
